Perfect Timing
by evadere
Summary: A SetoxTea one shot that contains Seto and his lack of timing.


**Perfect Timing**

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Synopsis : A SetoxTea one- shot that contains Seto and his lack of timing.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_I think I might just die today_. Kaiba shut his eyes momentarily, drowning out his teacher's lecture on the specific calculations in physics. He was struggling not to die of boredom and itching to type on his laptop. His physics teacher was a hardass and refused to let him use his laptop in school. _Bastard is the only one that minded_.

_Whatever_, the period was close to being over. He focused on the board, the complicated equations too easy for the skilled mind of Seto Kaiba. Putting a lean finger against his temple, he rubbed it gently, easing away the throbbing pain that threatened to appear. His icy gaze wandered until stopping on the only thing that made the class worthwhile.

The soft velvet of her eyes, the twinkle in her smile, the sweet sound of her laughter at the mutt's pathetic attempt at a joke. Those were the moments Kaiba hoped for. Hell what else did he like in physics anyway? All those laws, calculations, theories . . . Easy. Telling Gardener. . . Tea. . . That he had fallen in love with her. . . That's what's hard. _I'll never get the guts to tell her that. Probably lose another duel with Yugi than risk my pride like that_. Besides, it was obvious his rival adored her, their little friendship to his advantage. As he continued to rub his temples, their eyes met. Soft sapphire with cold cerulean.

She looked away first, her hair swaying slightly as she faced the front of the classroom. Kaiba gripped his desk tightly, restraining himself from ravaging her that moment. His mind screamed with raw desire, as his thoughts strayed. _How I'd like to shove my hands though those silky strands as she moans my name. The things I'd do to her_._ I better stop or I won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day_. His gaze fell back to his desk as the bell sounded. Picking up his briefcase and book, Kaiba left the class as well as his delightfully wicked thoughts.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_This place is a zoo, can't even eat in peace_. Kaiba threw his trademark glare at the group of teens roaring with laughter. Apparently the mutt's sidekick had done something involving milk and his nose. _Immaturity, what a horrible plague_. His glare went unnoticed until Tea glanced his way. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched her smile slowly fade. She knitted her eyebrows together slightly, as if to frown and looked away.

_That's twice that she had to look away from me. Why would I tell her my feelings. . . She's obviously disgusted by the sight of me. Thankfully she can't read my thoughts or I'd probably have today's mystery meat shoved in my face_.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

As the students of Domino High were dismissed for the day, Seto Kaiba swiftly made his way through the hyper active crowd. He had decided not to take the limo home. . . Mokuba was staying after school to help with a fundraiser. _I've got some time, I think I'll get him something… wonder what the fundraiser is for… _As Kaiba rounded the corner to Domino square, he found himself outside of a familiar dance studio. _Alright, so I've totally become a stalker… horrible_. He loved to come here when he wasn't working, which was rare as it is. He'd sit silently across the street, sipping his coffee and admiring the way her beautiful form glided around the dance floor. _That graceful body has been the cause of madness in my dreams for months. . ._

Walking away with a quick flare of his trench coat, he found Tea walking towards him, her dance bag slung over her shoulders. She was rummaging through it, her hair slightly ruffled by her frustration and lack of whatever she was looking for. For the third time that day she looked up and their eyes met. This time Kaiba felt a shocking burn as their gazes locked. Her eyes widened and he heard the shot reverberate through the air. His eyes never left hers as he silently fell to the ground. _I'll be damned if she looks away again and when I find that asshole who decided to shoot me today of all days . . . _

Kaiba saw the blood that was spilling from his body, staining his white trench coat a dirty burgundy. He expected the pain, but didn't expect her. She had run to him and knelt next to him as everyone else around them grew frantic and shouted for the police and ambulance. The shock of the CEO being shot threw them all into chaos. Tea scooped up his head gingerly, cradling him in her arms as his life slipped away. She had on her caring face, filled with distress and worry, the one he remembered perfectly. _Well now's probably the best time to just tell her, since rejection can't be any worse than death, right?_

Kaiba sucked in a breath, preparing himself to speak. With a harsh whisper, his emotions rushed out into the four most intricate words of his life.

"Tea, I love you."

Tea hugged Kaiba closer. His sight became hazy and his breathing slowed, but not before he was able to hear the response that was long overdue.

"Seto . . . I love you too."

_Damn, don't I just have the most perfect timing?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The End

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N : I know. . . I'm crazy… This idea bugged me and kept coming back… so I wrote it down.. looks at clock yea its 12:50 a.m. and I typed this up.. I must be on crack.. To be writing at this hour and killing Seto. Oh well It's sorta happy …


End file.
